The present invention relates to safety razors of the type having a plurality of razor blades. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disposable razor or a disposable cartridge having a plurality of razor blades permanently bonded therein.
It is known to position a spacer member between a pair of blades in disposable razor or a disposable razor blade cartridge. U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,070 discloses such a razor blade cartridge having a spacer, and perforations in the bottom blade for washing shaving debris from between the blades. Still, shaving debris tends to collect between the two blades along the forward surface of the spacer.